


There’s no such thing as a third wheel in my house

by fremen_wali



Category: Captain America, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Domination/submission, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fremen_wali/pseuds/fremen_wali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr: ‘Phil/Clint/Bucky goodness’, except I took this opportunity to write something I wish would happen in our rp. This is all kinds of AU and OOC (at least according to the way I and my partner play our characters).<br/>Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s no such thing as a third wheel in my house

Clint went into his position immediately as soon as Phil opened the door into the apartment’s living room, stripping off his clothes into a pile near the couch and walking around it to kneel, sitting back on his heels. His palms rested over the thick muscles of his thighs, waiting. Clint’s chin was dipped a little in supplication, his eyes lowered to the hardwood floor. Phil nodded his approval, then turned to Bucky who had walked in behind him, eyes widened.

“Coulson,” Bucky began slowly, his footsteps tentative. He looked over Clint, sitting silently, naked in a way that felt odd. Bucky was a soldier, he’d seen men naked before and in all manners, but this, the way that it seemed so practiced, devout to a routine that nobody knew but them, he felt like he was intruding upon something almost sacred. He chuckled, speaking lightly to break the tension that he felt building in himself. “When you said you’d like me to join you two, I was all for it, but I feel this’s a bit outta my range.”

Phil turned and smirked at Bucky, his suit jacket already off and draped over the back of the couch. He was rolling up the sleeves on his button-up shirt, loosening the tie and tossing it onto the low glass coffee table. “You can just watch at first if you’re uncomfortable, Barnes,” Phil said indifferently, moving to sit on the couch in front of Clint, one hand reaching out to drag fingertips lovingly along the edge of Clint’s jaw.

Clint looked up at Phil then, and the look Bucky caught pass between the two men was nothing short of love, wholly and unashamed, and at an urging of Phil’s fingers Clint was moving up to kneel between Phil’s knees, hands deftly undoing Phil’s trouser button and zipper. Bucky walked forward to stand closer, watching things unfold. Clint reached into Phil’s pants and boxers and pulled out his cock, half hard already and Bucky watched from his position at the arm of the couch with a look of fascination as it stiffened further in Clint’s hand. Clint dipped his head and gave the tip of Phil’s dick a swirling lick with the point of his tongue and Phil heard Bucky’s breath catch.

Clint sank onto Phil’s cock, his mouth working him over with tongue and lips and the edge of teeth. Phil wanted to thrust into Clint’s mouth, felt his hips rising in shallow motions of their own accord and he turned his head to look at Bucky who was watching the blowjob with a hungry look, his eyes darker and lips parted, his tongue flicking out to wet them when he noticed Phil looking at him.

“He’s uhm,” Bucky started after a long silence, his voice deeper with arousal, “he’s really good, huh?”

Phil smiled, relieved that they hadn’t scared Bucky off, then looked back at Clint between his legs. Clint had started to cup and roll his balls in one hand, the other gripping the couch fabric next to Phil’s leg like an anchor point. He still bobbed over Phil’s dick, a steady rhythm. Phil gave Clint a look that Bucky didn’t understand, and Clint pulled off of Phil with a soft noise, cracking his jaw before saying in a throaty voice, “Yeah. Yes sir, please.” Phil smiled and, not looking away from Clint, asked Bucky, “Would you like to try him for yourself?”

Bucky gaped at Phil, taking an unconscious step forward before stopping himself. “Are you serious?” Phil looked at Bucky finally and nodded, face honest and he motioned towards the kitchen. “There’s a bottle of lube in the drawer left of the refrigerator,” Phil directed, his steady voice wavering a little when Clint basically dove back onto Phil’s cock, taking it as far as he could and pulling back up with a wet noise. Phil raised a hand and threaded his fingers through the short strands of Clint’s hair, not putting enough pressure to control his head but just feeling, hovering, his hips beginning to thrust up a little into the tight wetness of Clint’s mouth, watching how Clint’s lips stretched around him. Bucky came back into Phil’s line of sight and, lube in hand, fell to a knee behind Clint.

“Am I s’posed to ask why you have lube in your kitchen, Coulson?” Bucky asked, breathlessness touching his amusement. “No,” Phil replied quickly, gripping Clint’s hair for a brief second as his mouth fell open at a delicate swipe from Clint’s tongue to the underside of his cockhead. “Off,” Phil commanded and Clint moved hastily to obey, scooting back so that he was on hands and knees looking up at Phil. Clint had become steadily harder as he sucked Phil and now his cock curved up towards his belly, his balls heavy between his legs. Bucky looked him over appreciatively, then asked Phil in an unsure voice, “What should I do?”

Phil sat up from where he’d been sitting back against the couch, the tip of his dick brushing the scrunched up fabric of his dress shirt and put his hands on the couch cushions, steadying himself. “Prep him, open him up,” Phil ordered, eyes dark and voice deeper than usual. “He’ll stretch beautifully for you. It’s alright if he rocks back a little, but his cock is not to be touched, not until I say, understood?” Phil said, as both a reminder to Clint and instruction to Bucky.

Bucky swore under his breath and uncapped the bottle, squirting the cool gel onto his flesh hand, reaching the metal one out to grip the swell of Clint’s asscheek, pulling it out with his thumb, exposing him. He spread the lube around on his fingertips to warm it a little, then pressed in slowly with his index finger. Clint made a humming noise deep in his throat at the intrusion, his body clenching in response. “Hey, none of that,” Bucky scolded, pushing the greased finger in further.

“You’re takin’ much more than this before we’re done,” he said, sounding like he was beginning to enjoy bossing his superior partner. He let Clint’s body accept the first finger before he withdrew and pressed back in with two, freshly lubed. He fingered Clint slowly, fingertips dragging on the rim of muscle, stretching him until he could add a third finger, moving all three easily. Clint’s grunts became gasps and he rocked in a steady rhythm back against Bucky’s hand. “Coulson,” Bucky asked in an impatient voice, “Coulson, Jesus, can I fuck him?” Phil surveyed the men in front of him as he jacked himself slowly, edging closer to orgasm. Not trusting his voice to sound out of control, he nodded his assent and scooted forward on the couch so that his hips were right in front of Clint’s mouth. He fisted his erection, spreading his precome around the tip with his thumb.

Bucky pulled his fingers from Clint, wiping the mess on his pants before he raised up on his knees and to align himself with Clint’s hole. He unzipped and dropped his pants and underwear to pool around his knees, his erection springing free. Bucky gripped Clint’s hips hard enough that he knew there’d be bruises tomorrow, the head of his cock pressing against Clint’s entrance. He followed the sweaty expanse of Clint’s back with his eyes to the back of his head and up to meet Phil’s, asking permission to continue.

Phil answered by taking a hand and pulling Clint forward and thrusting into his mouth, letting out a low groan. “Barnes, you’re wasting your opportunity,” Phil managed as he set up a steady pace, fucking Clint’s mouth. Bucky pressed in in one fluid motion, pausing at the intense heat that wrapped, vice-like, around his cock. He grunted, drawing halfway out and fucking back in harshly. “Clint, baby,” he muttered, loud enough for both Clint and Phil to hear, “knew it. Knew you’d be good.”

Clint between them, hard enough that he was leaking precome onto the hardwood below, moaned muffled around his handler’s cock and pressed back into every fast, rough thrust Bucky gave until Bucky let out a moan of his own and pulled out completely, coming in thick spurts over Clint’s lower back, dripping over the curve of his ass and down the back of his thigh. Bucky collapsed backwards, sweaty and breathless. Phil was nearly there, thrusting into Clint’s mouth as his hands held the sides of Clint’s face, using him as just a hole. Clint’s eyes were glazed, barely any suction to his mouth now, but he was still hard.

“Help him out,” Phil told Bucky, motioning with his head to Clint’s untouched erection. Between Bucky’s cool metal hand wrapping firmly around Clint and Phil groaning his own release into Clint’s waiting mouth, it didn’t take long for Clint to come too, long ropes splashing onto the floor and bottom of the couch in front of him.

It was like a button had been pressed and everyone just let go- Phil falling back into the couch, Bucky falling back on his ass on the floor behind Clint with one arm propping himself up, and Clint just falling slowly sideways until he was curled, naked and covered in semen, on the floor.

There was a long period of just breathing and heartbeats slowing from rapid to normal. Bucky pulled his pants up awkwardly, hiding himself. Phil tucked himself away in his pants and gave a half-hearted zip before sitting up and leaning forward to stroke Clint’s shoulder. Clint shivered.

“You did so well,” Phil praised him and Clint smiled grandly, sitting up slowly, smile broken momentarily by a wince. Phil kissed Clint gently. Bucky could do nothing more but pant weak laughter, still in disbelief that what just happened had actually happened. Clint craned his neck to look back at Bucky, saying incredulously, “You use your metal hand to jerk off?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you played ‘kink fic bingo’ with this thing I’m sure I have several offenses and tropes and whatnot. Whatever. Also, I'm sorry the ending is so abrupt. I literally wrote this in all of 15 minutes at 3 in the morning.


End file.
